The Past lives on through the new
by XDancingTillFlamesX
Summary: The original gang from High School now have kids of their own, all the kids think of each otehr as one big family and they all have a great time together but now they have a life of thier own as teenagers.
1. Introduction to The plot

**The families in the story are:**

**Gabi and Troy: **Married for 16 years

Kim Negre:

**Born:** 21st September 2008

**Age: 13**

Ivy Negre:

**Born:** 21st September 2008

**Age: 13**

Tysone Eketon:

**Born**: 9th November 2009

**Age: 12**

Natalie Kizana:

**Born: **4th July 2011

**Age**: 10

**Chad and Taylor: **Married for 16 years

Jana Baldemoro:

**Born: **14th August 2008

**Age**: 13

Jasmine Vaughns  
**Born: **2nd March 2012

**Age**: 11

Daniel Bustamante

**Born: **2nd March 2012

**Age**: 11

Tarik Frimpong:

**Born: **16th February 2010

**Age**: 9

**Sharpay and Zeke: **Married for 16 years

Ariel Kaplan

**Born: **4th June 2008

**Age**: 13

Daniel Ridolfi

**Born: **30th January 2009

**Age**: 12

Jack Tier

**Born: **16th July 2012

**Age**: 11

**Ryan and Kelsi: **Married for 14 years

Naomi Nicholson Black

**Born: **4th October 2009

**Age**: 12

Bobby Andonav

**Born: **4th October 2009

**Age**: 12

Kimberly Chen (Adopted)

**Born: **11th June 2009

**Age**: 12

Joshua Baran

**Born: **15th December 2011

**Age**: 10

The names that i wrote are their full names in real life, but in the actual story their names will just be the first name and then the family name, if you search their names on google in imeages pictures should com up of them if not i will upload them for you.

If you have any questions just ask me through your review or PM me.

**The Summary:**

16 years after High school the original gang still stay together, except now they have kids of their own to take care of and they feel the pressure of their kids growing up and finding problems of thier except, all the kids have one thing in Common, They all love theatre and all want to try out for the brand new Broadway Musical The Lion king whcih is coming to New Mexico in the Summer of 2021.

Thanks again for reading thi introduction, i know it isnt the actual story but i jsut want you guys to get use to the charcters so far:)

Thanks for reading

Please R&R and leave any kind of way to imporve the story

Thanks

Queen Kiara


	2. Saturday 2nd July 2021: The story begins

**The Summary:**

16 years after High school the original gang still stay together, except now they have kids of their own to take care of and they feel the pressure of their kids growing up and finding out their own problems through life and some find boyfreinds while others find girlfreinds andsome find out some other secrets.

Thanks for everyone who looks at my story introduction, it was great to see how many people looked at it and thanks for my two reviews too:)

Please R&R

Queen Kiara

_**Chapter One:**_

_Saturday 2nd July 2021:_

Gabriella Bolten sat up in the double bed that she shared with her husband and then pushed the red doona off her legs and then stood up from the bed and walked over to the walk in wardrobe and grabbed her pink robe and put it on and then walked downstairs to see her husband, Troy, cooking breakfast for the family.

'Hey there Sweetie, how did you sleep last night?' Troy asked as he poured some scrambled eggs onto the 6 plates that were lines on the bench.

'I slept good knowing that you were next to me' Gabriella said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.' Come on I'll help you now, what do you need doing?'

'Well you could go and wake up the kids, I think Tysone is still asleep but I heard Ivy and Kim up already' Troy said as he went to the fridge and grabbed a carton of Orange juice and placed it on the table along with milk and coffee for him and Gabriella.

This was a typical Saturday morning in the Bolten house, Troy had started the tradition of having a big breakfast once week when he and Gabi had gotten married and then they had both continued the tradition as the kids got older.

'Okay, I'll be right back' Gabriella walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and walked to Ivy and Kim's room and knocked on the door.

'Yeah' Kim answered the door and saw her mum, she thought it was going to be her younger brother joking around, so she opened the door fully to let her mum in.

'Breakfast is almost ready you two so be downstairs in 5 and don't think about going back to bed we have alot to do today and then we three have to go shopping to finish shopping for Natalie's birthday on Monday' Gabriella said as she sat down on Ivy's bed, which was already made up.

'Okay mummy, we'll be downstairs in 5' Ivy replied as she walked over to her mum to give her hug.

'Thanks you two' Gabi got up and walked out and then down the hall to her son's room and knocked.

"YEAH' Tysone yelled he was still half asleep and he hated being woken up when he was falling asleep.

'Don't yell like that Tyson' Gabi said' Breakfast is in 4 okay?'

Gab then walked out of the room and then walked down the hall back to her room and stopped before and then knocked on the last door and saw her ten year old open the door.' Morning Mummy'

'Good Morning to you to Sweetie, Breakfast is in 3' Gabi said as she leaned down to talk to her youngest daughter' I see your already dressed'

'Yeah I heard you tell Kim and Ivy that so I got up d got changed' Natalie said as she looked up at her mum and hugged her.

'Thanks sweetie' Gabi said and stood up' lets go and eat before our big day'

Gabriella let her youngest walked down the stairs first and then she followed and as she walked she heard her two oldest daughters walk down the last few stairs and into the kitchen.

'Well it looks like everyone's here finally' Troy said as he looked up to see his youngest daughter and his wife of 16years walk in through the arch doorway leading into the kitchen, and behind them he saw Tyson slowly walking down the last stairs.

'Okay well everyone sit down and dig in' Troy said as he pulled out a char for his wife and tucked the chair in and then sat down next to his wife who was sitting next to Kim who was sitting next to Ivy and then Tyson sat next to Natalie.

'What is everyone up to today?' Gabriella asked as she looked around the table and her eyes stopped at Troy.'Weren't you going To take Tysone and Natalie over to Aunt Sharpay and uncle Zeke's house to play Basketball?'

"Yeah I completely forgot about that, what do you say Tysone up for a game with the rest of the family?' Troy asked hi son and stopped eating and out his cutlery down.

Ever since the small group found out about the pregnancies everyone had decided that they would call the little group a family instead of just friends, many of the kids got on well together. All the girls would get together at least once a month and have a big sleep over and talk about anything and go see movies while the boys would all get together and play Basketball and any other type of sport.

'Mummy why do I have to go with Dad and Tysone and not go with you?' Natalie asked as she looked at her Mother and smiled, as if she knew that they were going shopping for her birthday, which was in two days time.

'Because me and your sister's have to go and see Taylor and Jana for the afternoon' Gabriella said as it as the first thing to come to her mind.

'Oh but I still want to come though' Natalie pouted to her mother ad then realised she wouldn't change he judgment.

After they all had finished eating Ivy stood up and collected the plates while Kim turned on the tap to clean the plates for their parents, as they did his the rest of the family stood up and went upstairs to get ready for the days activities.

'So what do you think Mum has planned for her birthday?' Ivy asked her twin sister as she placed the plates on the bench to let her sister clean them up.

'I have no idea, maybe a movie marathon day at Sharpay's house or maybe just a simple day here at the house with the 6 of us. What do you think?' Kim asked her younger twin sister as she handed her the first dish to dry up, Troy and Gabi hadn't bothered to buy a dish washer cause they both though that it wasn't necessary for the small family.

'I think she wont do the movie idea cause Sharpay did that for Ariel's birthday a few weeks ago, remember' Ivy said as she placed the plate in one of the cupboards.' Maybe she is planning a BBQ instead'

'I doubt it, we don't have one yet, or do we maybe that will be the surprise?' Kim said as she helped her sister dry the rest of the plates.

'Come on we have to get ready now' Ivy then left the kitchen and left kim all by herself in the room, just as her parents came in kissing each other,'

'You do realise I'm here don't you?' Kim said and walked past them ad laughed.

'Attitude, I wander what's wrong?' Troy said as h looked down at his wife who was now sitting down at the kitchen table.

'Don't worry she probably just said it you know how they can get, well we better get the cars started we both have to leave soon' Gabriella said ad stood up as Troy put out his hand and smiled at his wife.

Gabriella then picked up her car keys and walked outside to her silver Diahatsu and turned of the alarm and started it up and se waited for her two daughters to come out so that they could go shopping.

**At Chad and Taylor's House:**

**Taylor's POV**

My husband Chad was chasing our youngest son around the living room, we were waiting for the three eldest to hurry up and get ready, Chad was taking Tarik, Daniel and Jasmine over to Sharpay and Zeke's house to play game of Basketball for the afternoon, while I took Jana with me to go shopping with Gabriella and her two daughters, Ivy and Kim.

'Mummy I'm ready!' Jana came down the last few stairs leading upstairs and then walked in the living room and almost got knocked by he brother, Tarik who was running away from her father.' What are they doing?'

'Tarik was getting bored waiting for you three so your father started chasing him around the room' I replied to my daughter as she pulled on her denim jacket to match her outfit, she was wearing a denim mini skirt with a light blue tank top and she was wearing her favorite earrings the one me and Chad had bought her a few months ago.

My husband stopped chasing Tarik around the living room and then grabbed his car keys and his own jacket and then walked outside to his car and opened the doors so the kids could get in, Daniel sat in the back seat with Tarik while our second daughter Jasmine, Daniels twin sat in the front with her dad.

I waited for Chad to vacate the driveway before I locked up the house and went to my car wear Jana was already sitting in the passenger seat of the green Mercedes'.

'Ready to go shopping with your two best friends?' I asked as I pulled my seatbelt on and started the car, my daughter Jana and Gabriella two daughters had become best friends a few years earlier and they were inseparable at times when they had sleep overs at each others houses.

**Sharpay and Zeke's House:**

**Sharpay's POV**

I set up the picnic table out the back with some snacks for the younger kids, as my husband of 16 years set up the court for an afternoon of basketball, all our best friends from High school were coming except for two of my best friends, Gabi and Taylor they were going shopping to finish get things for Troy and Gabi's daughters birthday which was in two days.

I finished the table and then went back up to the house to see where my three kids were and what they were up too, as I walked up to the house I saw that Jack and Daniel were running down the pathway to help their dad set up the court, they both loved playing basketball just as much as their dad, so they were always having games with the rest of the 'family' too.

While i heard the boys help their father i heard my eldest coming down the stairs leading into the entrance to our home. 'Mum do i have to stay outside with everyone else for the whole afternoon?'

'Ariel you know you have to and why dont you play a game with them, its just forfun you know' I said as he walked into the kitchen and picked up a few per plates and cutlery so i could throw it away after we had finished the game of Basketball.

'But i dont know how to play so whats the point, Ivy, Kim and Jana aren't even coming, so why do have to be tortured by watching them play' Ariel tried to beg with me and i knew she didnt want to watch them guys play but it was a family tradition so i had to put my foot down this time.

'No Ariel just enjoy the afternoon you have the rest of summer to enjoy still you know, i dont see why you cant give up one afternoon' i said and walked back outside to see Zeke walking up with a few basketballs.


	3. What really happens behind closed doors

There are a few differances now and all the kids dont want to try out for the new Musical but instead this story will just be based on thier lives and them growing up.

Thanks again to everyone who read the first two chapters and im sorry for not updating for ages!

Thanks again

Queen Kiara

**Saturday 2nd July 2021:**

**Sharpays POV:**

'Ariel doesnt want to watch you guysplay today' I said and helped my husand with the handfull of basketballs he had in hishands.

'She has to its family tradition' my husband said as we walked up to the house again and waited for our 'family' to come so we could started playing the game.

Ariel came down after everyone had come and were outsde on the basketball courts.'Do i have to?'

I looked over at her and nodded to her,' sit here and do it graciously'

'Mum, why?' Ariel looked at me and walked away and sat down in the sun next to some of the trees that lines the court.

I didnt know what to do with her, she never wantedto do anything and i knew i was going to have to keep it uner control she was only 13 and was already tempremental.

**Gabriella's POV:**

Me and my best freind, Taylor walked around the shopping centre with our daughters, Jana, Kim and Ivy were best freind and me and Taylor were glad of the considering we spent all out time in High School together and we knew our daughters would be the same.'how about we go into the deparment store for now?'

"yeah we can try and find something for Natalie she said she wanted something from the toy deparemnt i think mummy' Ivy said as she turned around to face me.

'ok well we can go there and then what abot lunch??' Taylow asked as she looked at the four young teenagers.

'Ok cool' Jana said and smiled at her mother and me.

We walked down the stairs and then straight into the store and Jana and Kim led me and Taylor and their other best freind into thetoy section of the huge store that spread through the three levels of the mall.Taylor and me just followed the kids until they stopped and showed us a few things around the store and within a few minutes i had decided what me anTroy were going to give our lyoungest child.

Taylor helped me carry it to the checkout and then i payed for it and then asked them is it was possible for them to deliver it to our house later that afternoon so Natalie wouldnt see it till Monday.

**At Sharpay and Zeke's House:**

**Ariels POV:**

I sat out in the grass as my so called 'family' played the borin game i knew as Basketball,'what was the point?' i aske dmyself as i loked at my young brothers go back and forth along the lines of the court my father had put in a few years ago, it had replaced the old swimming pool that had been here since i was born.

I saw my mother tell everyone it was time for lunch so i stood up and walked over to the table at the end of the pathway which wa snext to the basketball court and waited for everyone to be seated before i sat down next to Jasmine and Naomi.I waited for everyone to started eatin before i did and smiled to everyone that looked at me and then looked down at my plate.

I didntwant to eat the food even though it was my favourite type of food and i really liked it, but not now, so i looked down and waited for everyone to go back to playing the game, the younger kids sat in thegrass and talked whiel the adults played against each other and then i sat by myself on the bench that over looked a small pond that my mother had made during my early childhood.

I looked out at the view and waited for one of th adults to call me to come inside, i had started to feel sick before in the morning before my parents freinds familes had come over but i ignored it and now after lunch i fewlt really sick and i knew why and i wouldnt dare tell my parenst i had to keep doing this to myself.

**Troys POV:**

I walked back into the house and walked into the large lounge room that Sharpay and Zeke had told me and the others to go into so i sat down on one of the leather lounges next to Ryan and Chad and waited for Sharpay and Zeke to come in the room aswelll to join us, i looked around the room and saw my two children, Tysone and Natalie.

He smiled at them interacting with the otehr children and then looked up when Sharpay and Zeke came in and Zeke placed a disk into the DVD player at the front of the room and Sharpay turned the lights down and pulled the screen down onto the wall and presssed play, we were going to watch a movie seeing as it was looking like it was going to rain outside.

**Ivy's POV:**

I looked around the shopping centre as i sat down next to my two best freinds, my sister, Kim and Jana who was the daughter of my mums best freind from High School.I smiled at them both before my mother interupted me and asked me what i wanted to eat.

'What do you guys want to eat' Gabriella asked as she looked at the menu on the table.

After an hour or so eating and having a general chat my mother said it was time to go so me and my sister said goodbye to Jana and her mother and we left the shopping centre and went home so we could hide the present before Natalia got home.

**At Sharpay and Zekes House:**

**No ones POV:**

After everyone had left the small get together Sharpay and Zeke cleaned the house before going into the kitchen and sitting down before making dinner for the house hold.When they sat down at the small table in the kitchen they saw thier two boys plaing in lounge room together.

'I wish Ariel would learn to co operate better' Sharpay said to her husband.

'Yeah i know maybe somethings bothering her?' Zeke said and looked at his wife who was looking distraught.

'I dont think so surely she knows she can come to you or me' Sharpayed answered bakc to her husband,' i just hope its nothing to serious'

'She's our daughter she had enough common sense to tell us of something is bothering her' Zeke answered again and hugged his wife to re assure her before standing up and started making dinner for the family.

Sharpay watched her husband start cooking and then stood up and leaned on the counter and helped him peel the vegetables and then placed them in the bowl for her husband to cook when he was ready.

**Ariels POV:**

I looked out of my window, it looked over the large backyard of my familes house and it looked down into the pond and the basketball court where everyone else had been playing on earlier in the afternoon. I though about them playing and replayed what had happened in the garden and then looked away and into my bedroom.

It was a large room with a walk in wardrobe, it had purple lavender coloured walls anda white cieling, i had posted all along one of my wals of differat things that i like and how i liked, one posted was of Zac Efron, he was really cute and a great actor but he lived in LA so io would never get the chance to meet him.

I stood up from my box window and sat on my bed, i had started to feel really sick in the afternoon and io knew why but i wasn't going to tell anyone about what i was doing, i knew my parents would get mad and my freinds would be upset and scared for me aswell as my parents freinds.

-


End file.
